


Between Thighs

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Sex, Trans Drake, Trans Male Character, launchpad has bad timing?, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: like a broken dam, the words spill out, “Marry me.” He whispers in between his thighs as if it’s a secret for only him and the delicious expanse of Drake’s skin.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Between Thighs

He would be lying if he said he’d never thought about what it would be like to marry Drake. Their quiet nights spent together in solitude. 

Launchpad has his whole mouth around Drake’s pussy as he squirms. And like a broken dam, the words spill out, “Marry me.” He whispers in between his thighs as if it’s a secret for only him and the delicious expanse of Drake’s skin.

Drake gasps and Launchpad thinks he might have heard. And he has. He makes eye contact with Drake, whose legs are now softly squeezing his head. And if he dies of decapitation then he wouldn’t really mind. 

Drake’s fingers pull harder on his hair and Launchpad groans a little in the back of his throat. “L-Launchpad.” Drake breaths out, 

Launchpad takes another swallow around the nub and speaks louder. “Marry me.” He repeats, with eye contact. The gaze is soft and tender, like looking at the moon on a clear night. The same warm feelings that bubble in his chest every time he so much as looks at Drake. The same feeling when they first met all those months ago. 

Drake smiles, oh god, the things his smile does to Launchpad. The smile that greets his every morning along with the rising sun. Sometimes Launchpad thinks Drake shines brighter than any star, brighter than any gold Scrooge could find. 

“That’s cute LP-“ he says as another shudder rocks through his body, “ohmygod.” He moans, throwing his head back, “but if you don’t finish right now then the answers gonna be no.” He’s joking. Launchpad knows he’ll say yes. Can feel it in the way Drake rubs his hips in his face. Can feel the fast pulse from his cunt on his tongue. Knows from the way Drake’s fingers comb through his hair to rest against his cheek. A touch so light and full of love that Launchpad forgets that this is a tangible moment. This is real. Their love is real. And god did he want to marry Drake Mallard. 

And Launchpad grins, a hand moving from Drake’s thigh to make contact with his free hand and squeezes. The feathers of Drake’s hand is soft, but sweaty from their activities. And he just wants to kiss him. Kiss him like he does every morning when he wakes up and every night before they fall asleep. Kiss him like he does in the most natural way while they move about the house to get ready for the day. He never wants to stop kissing Drake Mallard. 

Launchpad returns his gaze to the task at hand, as he thrusts his tongue in, greedily pulling in Drake’s juices into his parched mouth. 

Drake cries out as a rush of fluid escapes him and Launchpad is quick to clean up the mess. Drake is still shaking when Launchpad is done, licking his beak to make sure he hasn’t missed any of the sweet nectar.

“Will you marry me?” Launchpad asks again, as he crawls up the length of Drake’s body, their chests flushed together. Launchpad’s hands are on his cheeks now, his thumbs stroking absently at the fluff of feathers. .

“I don’t know...” Drake mused, drifting off with a glint in his eye as Launchpad’s cock brushes against him. “I think I need more incentive.” He raises his hips up and that’s enough for Launchpad to take himself in hand and slowly push himself into Drake’s tight heat.

Launchpad’s lips finding purchase along Drake’s neck as he thrusts in deep. Draw has long since become accustomed to the sheer size of Launchpad. But every thrust feels like fire, of soft tickling flames that fill him much more than his fingers ever could.

“Yes.” Drake breaths out, his nails scratching down Launchpad’s back as he thrust deeper inside of him. “Yes.” And Launchpad goes harder, goes deeper.

He can feel Drake tighten around his length, can feel his orgasam closer with each thrust.

“Yes what?” Launchpad whispers into his ear, a hand coming down on Drake’s hips to steady him as he continued to grind into him. 

“I’ll marry you.” Drake says with another moan, his voice carrying off as Launchpad thrusts again, his free hand coming down between their bodies to rub as Drake’s clit. Another sob wrecks through Drake as his back arches off the bed.

Launchpad tips his head to side, peppering kisses along the skin he can reach, “I’m close.” He says with more kisses waiting for Drake to decide if he wants him to pull out or cum inside.

Drake nods his head, his approval for Launchpad to cum. That he doesn’t want to lose this contact. 

“Please.” He adds, just to make sure Launchpad understands that this is what he wants.

“I want to hear you say it, babe.” Launchpad’s whispers into his ear. 

Drake’s breathing stagers as Launchpad buried himself inside of him, “Please cum inside of me.” He sobs out. 

Launchpad groaned as he placed another kiss to Drake’s neck as he released his hot load inside. His fiancé’s walls tightening around him as Drake cums for the second time that night.

Launchpad stills himself and Drake’s grip on his back loosens as his hands lower to lightly grab at his arms. Their breaths labored as they make eye contact and they both smile. Launchpad is the first one to laugh and Drake is quickly behind him. 

Drake lifts his head up to kiss Launchpad properly for the first time since their activities began.

When the pull back, Drake is the first to speak, “I love you.” He says, a softness in his voice whenever he says it to Launchpad, and he smiles.

He places a kiss to Drake’s forehead and pulls back, “I love you, too.” He responds as he slowly rolls over to the side, Drake following so that now he’s on top.

Drake rests his head down on Launchpad’s chest, listening to him breathe and how fast his heart is still pounding.

Launchpad links their hands together and sighs in the afterglow, brings Drake’s hand up and places a kiss to the knuckles. He looks down and Drake has fallen asleep. He smiles before slowly drifting off himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
